MAMA
by YRK4113
Summary: A moment in MAMA Japan. Nuest. Minhyun. Jonghyun. Aron. Dongho. Minki. and little bit 2hyun


Tittle: MAMA

Cast: Minhyun, Nuest W

Sad

Rate K

Warning: Typo dimana", Gk sesuai eyd, Gaje, dll

Happy Reading :3

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mnet Asian Music Award 2017 in Japan

Minhyun pov

Aku sudah tidak tau ini panggung yang keberapa. Sudah tidak tau berapa kali kami bersampingan di satu panggung. Sudah tidak tau berapa kali kami saling menatap...

Tapi tetap saja kami masih belum bisa berbicara satu sama lain. Bercanda seperti biasa, saling merangkul, dan tertawa bersama di depan kamera...

Ah... Jangankan di depan kamera. Bahkan di belakang panggung pun aku dilarang bertemu dengan mereka. Dilarang masuk ke ruang tunggu mereka. YMC benar-benar mengurungku di dalam sangkarnya. Selalu saja ada yang mengawasiku. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain pasrah. Hanya handpone lah satu-satunya komunikasiku dengan saudaraku. Saudaraku yang aku cintai. Memberku yang tak akan bisa di samakan dengan Wanna One. Nuest W...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di meja rias di ruang tunggu Wanna one. Walaupun aku sudah make up tapi tetap saja wajahku masih terlihat suram. Entahlah hari ini aku merasa tidak bersemangat. Mengetahui kami berada satu panggung lagi memuatku cukup frustasi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Aku ingin memeluk mereka. Aku ingin mengatakan langsung mengenai keluh kesahku pada mereka. Dan aku ingat saat aku akan masuk ke ruangan ini, ruang tunggu Nuest W tepat di samping tempat ini. Bisa saja aku izin ke toilet dan masuk ke ruangan mereka. Tapi sekali lagi...aku tidak bisa

"Hyung terlihat suram. Ada apa? bukankah kemarin kau bersemangat karena akan menjadi partner Boa sunbaenim?"

Aku melihat kearah cermin dan melihat Jinyoung menatapku melalui cermin. "Tentu saja aku bersemangat! Wajahku tidak terlihat suram. Aku hanya gugup saja karena aku harus melakukannya dengan sempurna. Apakah wajahku terlihat menyeramkan?" jawabku dengan nada bersemangat. Setengah dari perkataanku hanya alibi sebenarnya. Setengah dari hatiku mengatakan aku senang karena Boa sunbaenim memilihku sebagai partnernya. Dan setengahnya lagi mengatakan aku sedih karena harus kembali berpura-pura tidak mengenal saudaraku

Melihat Jinyoung menatapku dengan curiga aku tersenyun dengan lebar. Mencoba membuat mataku berbinar agar dia percaya bahwa aku sungguh bersemangat. Dan pada akhirnya dia percaya. Dia meninggalkanku dan duduk di sofa bersama Jihoon dan Daniel.

Aku memasang earphone di telingaku. Mengambil ponselku. Membuka aplikasi lagu dan memutar lagu Beautiful. Ini lagu Wanna One pertama yang aku sukai. Lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan tentangku. Apa lagi saat bagianku. Aku menangis saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar lagu ini. Tapi aku menyukainya

Dan tepat lagu itu selesai menejer kami mengatakan bahwa acaranya akan segera di mulai. Aku meletakan handphone dan earphoneku di tas dan mengikuti memberku keluar dari ruangan ini

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di depan mereka. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Jonghyun padaku. Tapi aku tak bisa berbalik dan melihatnya. Banyak kamera, dan aku tidak mau mereka kembali di bash hanya karena aku mendekati mereka.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tak melihat mereka. Menahan diriku dari godaan bergabung diobrolan mereka. Aku tau aku kembali menampilkan wajah suramku di depan kamera. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting saat ini aku harus bisa menahan diriku

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sukses menemani Boa sunbaenim menyanyikan lagu Only One. Menari tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Dan aku cukup bangga dengan diriku.

Aku kembali duduk bersama member Wanna One. Sebelum aku mendudukan diriku aku melihat mereka. Mereka tersenyum kearahku dengan bangga. Dan aku juga melihat ada sedikit kecemburuan di tatapan Jonghyunku. Aku balas tersenyum ke arah mereka kemudian mendudukan diriku di samping Daniel. Mungkin saat ini wajahku terlihat sedikit rileks. Aku cukup senang dengan interaksi kecil ini. Walau tetap tidak terasa puas. Yah biarlah

.

.

.

.

.

Nama Wanna One di panggil untuk nominasi Best New Male Group. Aku beserta member Wanna One lainya berdiri. Melihat Gualin dan Seongwoo kebelakang dan mendapat ucapan selamat dari saudaraku membuat aku ikut memutar tubuhku untuk melihat mereka. Mereka melihatku dan mengucapka selamat padaku. Aku tersenyum canggung kemudian bersalaman dengan mereka.

Aku mengikuti member Wanna One menuju tengah panggung. Melihat Daehwi memegang pialanya, dan mendengarkan Woojin dan Daehwi mucapkan terima kasih. Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa jepang. Mengingat hanya aku yang bisa bahasa itu

Saat di belakang panggung untuk menyerahkan piala itu ke menejer kami aku melihat semua member tersenyum bahagia. Mereka tersenyum dengan tulus. Aku juga tersenyum. Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum setulus mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku berada di belakang panggung untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian perform, Aku mendengar nama Nuest W di panggil untuk nominasi Discovery of The Year. Untuk beberapa saat aku membeku. Tak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri. Benarkah? Benarkah kami memenangkan sebuah nominasi? Apa itu benar? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Namun saat aku mendengar suara Jonghyun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara bergetar, aku tau kalau ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Kami benar-benar mendapat sebuah penghargaan. Aku menatap member Wanna One yang juga menatapku. Mereka memelukku. Mengucapkan selamat untukku. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan tiap buliran airnya. Namun aku menahannya. Aku tak mau alergiku kambuh di saat sebentar lagi akan perform. Aku hanya membalas pelukan mereka dengan senyumanku. Kali ini aku tersenyum dengan tulus. Mereka melihatku dengan senang. Sudah terbiasa melihatku yang menampilkan dua sisi yang berbeda. Aku cukup merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya di sini. Karena kebahagiaanku hanya bersama mereka. Bersama ke empat saudaraku. Bersama dengan kekasihku, Kim Jonghyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terpukau dengan perform ke empat saudaraku bersama saudaraku yang lain, Seventeen. Mereka sungguh keren. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak saat bagian Jonghyunku dan Scoups berjalan memutar di tengah sambil berpegangan tangan. Bagian itu, aku sungguh menyukainya. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Melihat betapa kerennya mereka semua seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus berbicara dengan bos untuk membuat MV lagu ini. Ini sungguh menabjukan

Tapi mengingat jumlah membernya cukup membuatku ingin tertawa. Karena akhirnya Seventeen bisa perform dengan tujuh belas orang. Hahaha a ku bangga dengan mereka

Dan aku ingat saat menejer Nuest sedang berbicara dengan menejer Wanna One. Aku diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Dari yang aku tangkap menejer Nuest meminta izin untuk aku ikut kedalam formasi NU'VENTEEN namun menejer Wanna One tidak mengizinkan karena takut fans tidak suka. Padahal dari hasil perform mereka aku sangat yakin fans sangat menyukainya. Dan sekali lagi aku merasa sedih karena tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah mereka

.

.

.

.

.

MAMA hari ini telah usai. Kami semua berjalan mengelilingi panggung untuk menyapa fans. Aku berjalan paling depan, menunjukan wajah tanpa eksperiku dan melambai pada para penonton. Aku sadar saat lagu Where You At di putar cameraman menyorotku. Namun aku tetap mempertahankan wajah datarku dan membuang wajahku ke arah kanan agar cameraman itu berhenti menyorotku. Aku tak mau menampilkan wajah senangku mendengar lagu mereka. Aku tak mau mereka kena bash fansku lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali duduk di meja rias di ruang tunggu Wanna one. Mengambil handphoneku dan membalas pesan yang datang dari teman dan keluargaku. Menyelamatiku atas kemenangan Wanna One dan juga Nuest W

Menejer Wanna One memanggilku. Aku mendekatinya dan menanyakan alasan ia memanggilku

"Kau di izinkan pergi ke ruang tunggu Nuest W. Pergilah bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Aku beri kau waktu sampai jam 11 siang. Kau sudah harus ada di bandara pada jam itu karena kita akan segera pergi ke Hongkong. Kau mengerti?"

Aku hanya diam membeku mendengarnya. Aku... di izinkan... pergi... bersama... Nuest W... benarkah?

Suara member Wanna One menyadarkanku dari keterkejutanku. Aku menatap menejer Wanna One dengan ragu. "Benarkah? Aku boleh bertemu mereka dan bersama mereka hingga jam 11 siang?" tanyaku memastikan dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari dia.

Seketika aku langsung membereskan tasku. Memasukan barang-barangku kedalamnya. Membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada Menejer Wanna One. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke member Wanna One karena aku tak akan bersama mereka selama beberapa jam kedepan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan yang bagaikan sangkar terkuat. Tak mudah terbuka jika tidak di buka dari luar. Dan kini sangkar itu terbuka untukku. Aku keluar dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Rumahku yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sangkar di dalamnya. Aku gugup. Membayangkan reaksi mereka saat aku membuka pintu ini. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menerimaku di dalam? Bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka mengusirku untuk segera kembali ke grupku yang sekarang? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mengusir pikiran buruk yang mengganggu. Mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat mereka. saudaraku sedang berfoto bersama dengan piala di tangan Jonghyunku.

Mereka Terkejut melihatku berada di depan pintu. Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu dan memandangi mereka. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Dan kali ini aku tidak menahannya. Aku membiarkan airmataku jatuh. setetes. dua tetes. tiga tetes. dan tetesan-tetesan berikutnya jatuh begitu saja. Aku menangis. Menangis bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan mereka. Bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan air mata ini

"Hiks.. teman-teman hiks" Panggilku di tengah tangisku

"Minhyun-ah" panggil Aron hyung

"Minhyunie" panggil Dongho

"Minyeon" panggil Minki

"Sayang" panggil kekasiku

Perlahan aku mendekati mereka. Membuang tasku di lantai dan menghamburkan tubuhku di pelukan kekasihku. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di lehernya. Menangis keras di sana saat merasakan Jonghyun membalas pelukanku. Aku merindukannya. Sangat

Satu persatu saudaraku yang lain ikut memeluk kami berdua. aku tidak tau siapa yang pertama, ke dua, dan ke tiga yang memeluk kami. Yang aku tau ada kehangatan yang aku rasakan di dalam pelukan ke empat saudaraku. Dan juga aku mendengar suara Minki dan Aron hyung yang ikut menangis bersamaku. Perasaanku menghangat. Sungguh. Aku yang dari awal acara hingga akhir merasa kosong sekarang terasa sangat penuh. Tak bisa kurangkai dalam kata dengan perasaan ini. Intinya aku sangat senang

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan di ikuti oleh mereka. Aku menatap mereka dengan linangan air mata. Tersenyum bahagia karena bukan hanya Minki dan Aron hyung saja yang menangis. Kekasihku dan Dongho juga ikut menangis. "Aku pulang" kataku dengan serak

"Selamat datang" kata mereka kompak

Aku kembali menangis. Kembali memeluk mereka yang juga di balas mereka. Aku sangat senang

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian" Kataku setelah beberapa saat kami menangis bersama. Saat ini aku Jonghyun dan Minki duduk di sofa sedangkan Dongho dan Aron hyung mengambil kursi meja rias dan duduk di depan ku

"Bukan kalian. Tapi kita" Kata Aron hyung yang membuatku menatapnya

"Kenapa kita? Aku kan tidak termasuk di dalam Nuest W"

"Karena W di belakang nama grup kami adalah kau Minhyunie. Jadi kemenangan kami adalah kemenanganmu juga" kata Minki yang membuat mataku kembali berkaca-kaca

"Jadi jangan hanya menyelamati kami. Tapi menyelamati dirimu juga Minhyunie. Karena semua penghargaan yang kami dapat saat ini semuanya untukmu" kata Dongho

Aku menatap kekasihku. Ia juga menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia menghapus air mataku yang tanpa sadar turun begitu saja. "Jangan menangis. Jangan merasa bersalah. Berbahagialah dengan begitu kami juga akan bahagia" katanya dengan lembut. "Dan selalu ingatlah bahwa kami masih menyimpan satu tempat kosong hanya untuk dirimu sayang" lanjutnya

Aku menatap mereka satu-persatu. Merasa bersyukur karena memiliki mereka. Temanku yang selalu menyemangatiku. Saudaraku yang selalu berada di sampingku. Dan kekasihku yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat. Aku bersyukur masuk ke dalam grup ini. Bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Bersyukur menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jonghyun. Karena tanpanya kami mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai selama ini.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Jangan timpuk saya karena gk ada moment 2hyun huaaaa

karena emang cerita yg terpikirkan di otakku gk ada 2hyunnya. hanya bersama member nuest W aja.

ini aja aku maksa masukin 2hyun pacaran walaupun cmn sedikit

cerita ini khusus aku buat utk sari yg nagih ff moment MAMA semalem wkwkwk udah aku buat ya jan marah loh :v

awalnya sih pen buat 1K doang. gk taunya hasil akhirnya jadi 2k semoga gk ada yg baper sama ffku ya :3

riview please~~~ *puppy eyes*

ps: JANGAN MINTA SEQUEL

wkwkwk salam damai 4113 :3


End file.
